The present invention relates generally to lighting fixtures, and more particularly to a track lighting fixture that can readily accommodate different types of light sources having different configurations and styles and which is capable of producing a variety of different lighting effects.
Track lighting fixtures are in widespread use in residences and commercial institutions. In a typical track lighting fixture, a track is secured within the ceiling and a mounting stem is secured by a track adapter to, and extends downward from, the track. A lighting fixture is mounted to the lower end of the stem at a swivel mechanism and a lamp surrounded by a lamp housing or enclosure is mounted in a socket in the interior of the fixture. The angular orientation of the lamp housing relative to the track mounting stem can be set or aimed at the time of the installation of the fixture so as to produce the desired illumination pattern.
The known track lighting fixtures are, however, limited in their ability to accommodate a wide variety of lamp enclosures, thereby limiting the variety of enclosure styles that can be employed, as well as limiting the variety of lighting effects that can be produced. The known track lighting fixtures often are able to operate with only a limited number of types of light sources; many of the known fixtures, for example, are not capable of operating with certain types of high-intensity light sources. It is also difficult in the known track lighting fixtures to reaim or redirect the fixture after its initial installation without requiring an individual to climb upon a chair or ladder to reach and move the fixture, which may lead to an accident.